


Beyond the Forest’s Edge

by marielatte



Series: Children of the Night [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Beyond the forest's edge, Eydis finds a dragon who will bring her soaring to the sky.
Relationships: Hong Kong/Female Iceland (Hetalia)
Series: Children of the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853107
Kudos: 11





	Beyond the Forest’s Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Human Name Used:  
> Iceland = Eydis  
> Hong Kong = Leonard  
> Norway = Svana  
> Denmark = Magnus  
> Sweden = Brandalfr

**Beyond the Forest’s Edge**

Today is a calm night in the warm spring deep in the forest. The moon is hanging high in the sky, her light is illuminating the dark forest. The forest looks so beautiful, even to a human eye. But no human will come deep in the forest in that night, the creatures who hide in the dark won’t like it and human is clever enough to understand that. Though human most likely avoiding the forest in the night, this one human girl who wanders in the forest is an exception. After all she is an extraordinary human, a human mothered by a forest creature. Her name is Eydis, she looks no older than sixteen, but she had lived for a pretty long time. And the nighttime is Eydis favorite time to wander in the forest.

Eydis is walking slowly in the forest while her eyes capturing the scene of the full moon who illuminates the night sky. She thinks that the moon is beautiful so she decided to find a place in the forest where she can see the moon clearly. So now she walks to the highest peak in the forest where there is an open space without trees that will block her view of the moon. Eydis keep walking, she knows her way around so there is no need to worry about getting lost.

Her eyes keep staring at the moon while she walks, and suddenly she captures a view of something strange is flying in the night sky. Eydis never seen anything like that before. She walks faster to see where the unfamiliar flying figure is flying. That flying figure appears to look like a snake, and it flies closer to the ground. The curious half _huldra_ is now running to where it just landed, a crash landing is what Eydis would describe. The mysterious flying figure landed to the place where she just wanted to go with a loud bumping voice. It must be hurt, she thought.

Eydis walks carefully when she is almost reaching the edge of the wood to a more open space. Eydis hides behind the trees while she is peeking out to see what happen in the small meadow. She can’t believe her eyes, the mysterious figure she is seeing now turns out to be a dragon. The dragon’s shape is weird, probably the dragon come from a land far away. Eydis is not sure about it though since this is the first time for her to see a dragon like that.

Eydis is approaching the dragon slowly. The dragon is not so big but still big enough to swallow her a whole. She is a bit scared by the idea of getting swallowed by a dragon, but the dragon seems hurt. Eydis can’t just leave the dragon be. As she is approaching him slowly, the dragon is now looking at her. She gasps in surprised, but the dragon shows no act of aggression, so she decides to walk closer to the dragon.

“Hello there? Are you hurt?” Eydis asks as she is approaching the dragon. The dragon says nothing but lowering his head and moving his body to show her a big wound. Something is hurting the dragon and she doesn’t know what it is.

“Oh God, that’s pretty bad. Can you speak?” Eydis asks. She is approaching the dragon’s wound slowly to look at it.

“Yes… who are you? Are you going to kill me too?” The dragon asks. He moves himself and seeing Eydis, now she can’t see his wound anymore.

“No, don’t worry I won’t do any harm. My mother is the guardian of this forest, my name is Eydis.” Eydis says slowly. She is scared that the dragon might attack her, but he still seems friendly.

“Oh, pardon me for my rudeness for coming to this forest. My name is Leonard anyway… if you may I’m going to stay a little here.” Leonard, the dragon nods. Eydis gives the dragon a nod.

“You must stay here, Leonard. Let me see your wound, I can help to tend your wound.” Eydis says gently as she is approaching Leonard. The dragon gives her a small nod while he is moving his head close to her. Eydis touches his snout gently to give him a gentle pet while she is looking at his wound.

“Who did this to you?” Eydis asks curiously.

“Dragon hunter, probably… I don’t know, maybe a wrong shot too.” Leonard sighs softly. The wound is pretty deep so Eydis must do something to it.

“It’s kind of bad, I need to find something big enough to cover that but if you may let me use a little magic to close it a bit.” Eydis says gently as she is trying to cast a spell.

“It’s fine, you can do it. I’m familiar with magic anyway.” Leonard nods. Eydis gives him a small smile before she starts to chant a healing spell. The spell can’t fully heal him but at least he can feel better.

“Really? That’s nice. Anyway, I never see any dragon like you around, where are you come from?” Eydis frowns. She had done her spell and the wound starts to stop letting his blood out.

“Oh well… they told me I’m from the far east and a poacher sold me as a baby. A witch saved me from that poacher though, now I have nowhere to go except wandering around Europe.” Leonard answers softly. Eydis seems to be amazed by his short story.

“Wow… that’s so far away. I can’t even go passed the nearby village.” Eydis jokes. But she never goes anywhere far from the forest.

“Really? You should see the world. It’s wonderful, except that there aren’t a lot of dragon around.” Leonard jokes.

“Maybe, one day. I need something to cover your wound… but you need a cover. The open space is not safe enough, can you shrink or something?” Eydis asks. It’s hard to bring the big dragon to the forest after all.

“Good idea, the witch lady gave me a spell that can make me take a temporary human form. I guess I can save some energy too when I’m smaller.” Leonard nods. He starts to move in a circle to perform his magic. Eydis steps back so he can do the spell without having to bump at her.

Now that Leonard starts to show his human form, Eydis looking at him like she is just looking at the most amazing magic ever. Leonard smiles at him now, Eydis is really spacing out because of her own amazement. “Hey, are you okay Eydis?” Leonard asks.

“Yes, I’m fine. Sorry, I never seen anything like that before. That’s amazing Leonard.” Eydis shakes her head. She feels so embarrassed now.

“It’s fine… you can call me Leon anyway.” Leonard smiles at her. But he can’t stand for so long, so he ended up falling down. Eydis moves to catch him.

“God, seems that your leg have a wound too. We need to find a shelter for tonight.” Eydis says gently. She positioned herself so she can help him to walk.

“Whatever you can do to help me, miss… I’d appreciate that.” Leonard grins. Now he just realized how hurt his wounds are.

“Okay, let’s do it slowly…” Eydis nods. She starts to walk slowly while she helps him to walk. But after a few steps ahead, she stopped walking.

“What?” Leonard frowns. Eydis is now looking at a cat who stares at her with a smile and the cat is blocking their way. Eydis sighs.

“First of all, I need to get rid of that thing.” Eydis is staring back at the cat.

“What happen to the cat?” Leonard frowns, he is confused.

“It’s my father’s familiar who likes to report things to my mother. I don’t want her to mess around with you so… Hey Leif can you bring that stupid Olaf back and make sure he says nothing?” Eydis seems to talk to the thin air before suddenly a puffin bird appears out of nowhere.

“What the hell? Why should I do that?” The puffin squawks. Eydis rolls her eyes at him.

“Because you are my familiar, stupid bird. Do it or I’ll cook you for breakfast.” Eydis shouts to her bird. The bird is now flying to scares the cat away, and Olaf the cat is now walking away with him.

“Eydis is meanie!” The bird squawks again while he flies away. Eydis sighs again.

“Okay, you’re a witch? Your familiar seems delicious, just saying.” Leonard asks while he jokes. Of course, he is not going to eat her familiar.

“Yes, partly. I’m half _huldra_ , my father is a human wizard. I have tail though, but I don’t have a hollow back like the other _huldra_.” Eydis smiles. She is pretty proud with what she is though the forest creatures keep calling her something weird because she is partly a human.

“Cool… I’ve never seen a _huldra_ before I heard them from the lady witch.” Leonard smiles at Eydis.

“Welcome to the Northern Europe anyway… no one will eat you here though, because you’re a dragon.” Eydis says jokingly while she starts to walk again. Leonard laughs at her joke.

“Well well, so where will we go now tour guide?” Leonard asks while he is laughing.

“We need to camp somewhere. The river is not far from here and it’s a perfect place to sleep. I can’t bring you home yet, well because of my mother and you can’t walk that far.” Eydis smiles gently.

“Okay then, let’s go.” Leonard nods. Eydis helps him to walk a little faster after that so they can reach the river faster and Eydis can patch up his wounds soon.

***

The river is not so far away from where they were. Eydis can easily help Leonard to walk to the part of the forest near the river. No one will find them there, plus they now have an easy access to get some water to clean Leonard’s wound. Eydis now help Leonard to sit down on a tree log near the river before she is heading to the river.

“Wait here, Leon. I’ll get you some water to clean your wound.” Eydis smiles at him before she is walking to the river. The dragon boy nods at her and let her walk away. Once she is close enough to the riverbank, she fills the water inside the water bottle she brought. She quickly come back to Leonard after that.

“Hey Leon, I think you should take off your shirt so I can have an easy access to your wound.” Eydis says while she is holding her water bottle. Leon nods at her.

“Sure thing. I hope you don’t feel embarrassed by that.” Leonard says jokingly. He carefully taking off his own shirt. Eydis rolls her eyes at him.

“Why should I? I have seen a man without their shirt before, I mean my own father.” Eydis sighs, she thinks that Leonard is being silly now.

“I was just joking, miss healer. Here you go, help me with this it’s hurt.” Leonard chuckles at his own joke. Eydis shrugs at him.

“It’s going to hurt you a bit… hold on.” Eydis is taking a look at he wound before she uses the water in her bottle to cleanse it. Leonard frowns, it does feel hurt.

“God, I don’t know it can hurt that bad.” Leon tries to smile to forget his own pain.

“Yeah, that’s how it should be… I feel you anyway. Now your leg, no need to put your pants off because I’m definitely going to kill you if you do.” Eydis says jokingly. She moves to clean the wound on his leg. Leonard is still trying to hide his pained expression, he is just too proud.

“I’m about to do that, but I guess no. And yeah that’s hurt Eydis oh God.” Leonard laughs softly to hide his pain.

“Sorry. Now I’ll patch you up. Gladly I always brought some clothes with me in case I see a wounded animal… well technically you are a wounded animal.” Eydis jokes but she is not laughing at all. All she did is just taking the clean clothes she brought and patches Leonard’s wound. She skillfully done it, her mother had taught her well after all.

“You seem to be a skillful healer, huh?” Lenard is glad that he met her, he won’t know what would happen to him if she didn’t find him.

“Not really… my mother done it better than me. She taught me everything she knows though. She helps everyone in the forest.” Eydis smiles proudly. She is pretty proud with her own skill.

“Nice thing. Are you done yet?” Leonard smiles. Eydis nods at him.

“Yes, you may wear your shirt again. I know it’s cold here.” Eydis gets up from her position now. She then taking a seat next to him.

“The north is cold indeed… I mean it’s nearly summer…” Leonard nods at her. He quickly wears his shirt again.

“It doesn’t matter how cold it is, it feels nice here. Let me prepare a fire then so we can warm ourselves and sleep after that.” Eydis gets up from her seat. Leonard grabs her hand after that.

“Let me help you.” Leonard says while he tries to get up as well, but he ends up fall to his sitting position again.

“No need to… if you can walk just move there. We will make some fire there, that’s my favorite spot to camp.” Eydis shakes her head. She moves her hand away from his hand and walk away to find some woods that she can burn to make a campfire.

“Okay, I’ll try.” Leonard gets up again. He can successfully do it now, so he starts walking slowly to the place Eydis showed him. It needs a little bit struggle for him to reach that spot, but at least he can do it.

Eydis come back with some woods. She is surprised that Leonard can reach the spot by himself. Probably Eydis shouldn’t underestimated how much power a wounded dragon can have. She just gives him a small smile once she is arrived at the camping spot. She starts to set up the woods after that.

“Shall I turn back to be a dragon to light it up?” Leonard asks but Eydis quickly shakes her head.

“No need to… I can make fire.” Eydis says and she starts to make a fire using her magic.

“How do you use magic without any staff… I never seen the witch lady did it.” Leonard asks curiously. He then moves closer to the fire.

“Well… because I’m a half spirit? You know that fairies and spirits don’t use it… you too…” Eydis shrugs.

“I’m not a magical creature, I’m just an animal… magical too though.” Leonard shrugs as well.

“Same different… I mean you feed on mana too, right?” Eydis smiles before she let herself fall to her back. She is laying down while looking at the moon now.

“Maybe… I never met any other dragon in my life, after all…” Leonard sighs. He joins her to lay down on the ground.

“I have never seen any other one like me too… I mean not a _huldra_ or a human, something that half human like me…” Eydis sighs.

“You should meet the lady witch then, she has a daughter with a fae.” Leonard smiles at her.

“Wow, really?” Eydis is suddenly interested in his story. Leonard nods at her.

“Yeah… the fae is a changeling or something like that. I don’t know much thing about him though…” Leonard shrugs.

“No wonder… your lady witch must be thinking that the fae is a human at first.” Eydis smiles.

“Maybe… I’m guessing so too.” Leonard nods. Eydis let out a sigh after that.

“You know… I feel like I don’t belong anywhere in this earth, I mean I’m just a half _huldra_ and a half human. The creatures think that I’m weird and human does the same too because I have a tail.” Eydis closes her eyes. She just wanted to find a place who accepts her beside her own family.

“I can feel that too, Eydis. I’m a dragon and not even a European dragon… and I don’t think dragons will accept me.” Leonard says while he smiles at her. Eydis shakes her head at him though.

“You never met them… don’t be so negative about yourself.” Eydis smiles back at him. Leonard shrugs again.

“I don’t know… the far east is too far to fly, I don’t think I can meet my family.” Leonard sighs.

“But your lady witch accepts you, does she?” Eydis tilts her head.

“Yes, she is… she and her other apprentices feels like a family to me. They are all kind to me.” Leonard nods slowly.

“Well then, that’s a family for you. Who cares about blood? I have people not blood related whom I think as a family too!” Eydis says, to think about it they are in a really different situation.

“I think so… I guess there is a big world out there I need to find out.” Leonard nods.

“I agree… anyway you should have some rest now. You look exhausted.” Eydis is looking at him now. Leonard nods at her again.

“Okay then good night, Eydis.” Leonard mumbles before he closes his eyes.

“Good night too, Leon. Sleep tight…” Eydis says softly. She is starting to hum a lullaby softly. Leonard feels his eyes getting heavier when he hears her lullaby. Probably she is putting some magic in it or probably he is just tired. At last Leonard is falling asleep and sleeping tightly. Eydis is looking at his sleeping figure with a smile. She is just feeling happy that she can save him today, she thinks that he might be somebody she can learn about things from. Eydis closes her eyes after that, she sleeps tightly until the next morning come.

***

Eydis opens her eyes when the sunlight starts to shine on her eyelids. She is still a little bit drowsy, so she is now trying to wake herself fully. At first, she is surprised to find Leonard is sleeping not far from her but then she remembers that she just saved the dragon last night. Eydis then crawling closer to him, she put her hands on his body before she shakes it slowly.

“Leon wake up, it’s morning already.” Eydis says while she is still shaking Leonard’s body. The said person doesn’t show any sign that he will wake up anytime soon though.

“Hey wake up!” Eydis shouts a little bit louder. Leonard now starts to open his eyes while he is yawning. Once he is fully woken up, he is looking at Eydis with annoyed look.

“You’re so noisy, Eydis.” Leonard says before he yawns again.

“Said someone who can’t be woken up…” Eydis rolls her eyes. “Good morning anyway.”

“Well can’t be helped, I’m still healing my wound and good morning too.” Leonard chuckles. His wounds feel a little bit better than last night.

“Good then because we should walk a little bit more to get to my house. I guess I’ll be needing my mother’s help for those wounds.” Eydis sighs. She gets up from her position and give Leonard a hand.

“Okay, let’s go now then?” Leonard nods before he takes her hand and gently hold it. He tries to get up from his position with her help and successfully done it.

Now they start to walk again. Eydis is still helping Leonard with the walking. Flying is probably faster but Eydis doesn’t want to take a risk for having Leonard to fly now. Fortunately for them that her home is not far away and when they are pretty close, a horse appears in front of them. Eydis smiles to the horse while Leonard is looking at her in confusion.

“Hello, Brandalfr. Is my mother looking for me?” Eydis asks while she is looking at the horse. The horse nod at her while he is still looking at her.

“Oh, father is looking for me too? Well I guess to say sorry for making them worried then.” Eydis sighs.

“Who’s that?” Leonard asks while he is looking at Eydis. He can’t hear what the horse said.

“A friend… it’s a _nøkk_ , or a _näcken_ … a kind of water spirit if you’re wondering.” Eydis answers him. She walks to the horse and give the horse a gentle pat.

“Oh wow…” Leonard says while he is following her to the horse.

“I need help, he is hurt so probably you can bring him home. And don’t drown him, I won’t like that.” Eydis says while she is smiling to the horse. Brandalfr nods and he lowers himself.

“Come, Leon.” Eydis says softly before she helps Leonard to get to Brandalfr’s back. Leonard nods at her and following what she instructed him to do. He is now riding the horse while Eydis is walking beside them.

It is not a long ride until Leonard can clearly see a small house in the middle of the forest with a blonde-haired woman waiting in front of the house. Before he can ask who the woman is, Eydis already walks closer to her. She seems to talk to her and apologizing about stuffs that happened between them, but one thing that he is sure about that the woman is Eydis’ mother because she just called her so. Eydis then walking back at him with her mother following her.

“So, my daughter found you get hurt?” The woman, Svana asks at him. Leonard give her a nod.

“Yes… something or someone seems to attack me, and I ended up here…” Leonard mumbles. The woman seems so intimidating. Then she only nod at him.

“Okay then, Brandalfr get him to the house slowly.” Svana says before she walks away to the house.

“Come…” Eydis says after that. The horse walks again until he is close enough to the house then he put Leonard down. Eydis then help him to walk inside the house.

***

Svana carefully inspecting all the wounds in Leonard’s body. His wounds mostly are healing slowly and Svana doesn’t have to do much with it except helping it to heal faster. Eydis can only watch her mother do it. She wished that she is as good as her but there are plenty of things that Eydis had not learn yet. Eydis should really ask her mother to teach her all of things she hadn’t know yet. And now Leonard is wrapped in a new bandage. He looks better and Eydis give him a small smile.

“Now all done, you should be able to walk without feeling any pain tomorrow. You can stay here until you are fully recovered.” Svana says. She then cleaning the rest of her tools she needs to check on Leonard’s wound.

“Oh well, thank you.” Leonard smile. He tries to get up, now his wound doesn’t feel as bad as yesterday.

“Who did that to you anyway?” Svana frowns. She wants to know more about him, she knows that he is something extraordinary.

“Well… I honestly have no idea. What I can remember is I got shot down and fall after trying to get away.” Leonard shrugs.

“Well mother, he is a dragon.” Eydis says while she is walking closer to Leonard.

“Oh God… so it’s you huh?” Svana mumbles. Eydis frowns at her mother.

“What does it mean by that…?” Eydis asks, she is curious.

“Well, last night your father saw him falling down. He is still out there to find out what happen and trying to find you too, Eydis…” Svana sighs. “He probably will come back soon.”

“Oh… no wonder Olaf is around last night. I thought he follows me around again?” Eydis frowns.

“Well partly it’s true because he had followed you around before we see this boy.” Svana nods.

“What? Seriously I’m big enough to go on my own…” Eydis sighs. Svana smiles at her daughter.

“Your mother just worried about you, Eydis. It’s lucky I don’t cause you trouble.” Leonard smiles, he tries to calm the upset half _huldra_.

“Well but—” Eydis sighs. “Okay you might be right.”

“I know it’s annoying, the lady witch did it too…” Leonard chuckles softly.

“Lady witch, huh? Are you one of Alice’s disciple?” Svana asks. She knows the witch, she had met her before.

“Yes… you know her?” Leonard smiles, he never knows that so many people know his master.

“Yeah… she has interest in dragons, my old home is close to one of the breeding sites of the dragons. There are not much of them though, even I never seen them in almost twenty years though this place is their migration route.” Svana nods. There are stories that she never told anyone else besides Magnus.

“You never told me that, mother.” Eydis is interested in her mother’s story now.

“Well yeah, it’s nothing interesting after all. Your father is also working to find any remining of dragons we can found. And we are pretty lucky to see one of it now.” Svana shrugs. She continues to clean up the mess she made after helping to cure Leonard’s wound.

“Oh you know that I’m a dragon then…” Leonard says before he take a sit again. Eydis then joining him beside him.

“You smell like one. But as long as you keep that human form you should be safe from getting recognize as a dragon.” Svana smiles. Leonard nods at her.

“I’m worrying about nothing then. I thought mother would kick him out.” Eydis sighs. She smiles after that.

“I won’t do that. My duty is to protect this forest including those who try to find a shelter here.” Svana shakes her head.

“Well… that’s true though. But… should I find father?” Eydis asks. She feels bad that her father has to go away to find her when she is now home already.

“Just send that bird to tell him to come back.” Svana nods.

“Oh right… come here Leif, you had one job to do.” Eydis calls her familiar. The puffin come out of nowhere.

“I hear ya, not gonna do it.” Leif squawk. Eydis rolls her eyes.

“Oh bird come on, do that for your master. Or I’ll be the one who gonna eat you.” Leonard says jokingly.

“Eydis bringing home the dragon!” The puffin screams and fly away. It seems the bird is scared of him.

“Wow, that was effective. Thank you.” Eydis can’t believe what she just seen.

“Well yeah… no one wants to get eaten anyway.” Leonard shrugs.

“I’m still going to find father though. Mother, I’ll be gone for a while. Please don’t do anything to this dragon boy when I’m gone.” Eydis says jokingly. She gets up from her seat after that.

“Okay, take care. Don’t go too far, I’ll be watching. Lærke will be with you.” Svana says, another cat that looks alike with Olaf comes closer to Eydis before it’s gone under her shadow.

“Fine…” Eydis nods. When she is walking to the door, Leonard is following her.

“Leon, stay. It’s fine.” Eydis shakes her head at her.

“No. I’ll be going with you. I cause you trouble after all.” Leonard shakes his head. Eydis sighs.

“Okay then… I won’t go far anyway…” Eydis agreed at last. They walk out from the house after that and begin their search.

***

Eydis and Leonard had walked for hours in the forest. Leonard seems to be better than before, he can walk almost normally though his wound is not a hundred percent healed yet. Probably the magic is taking an effect already. Eydis seems happy because of that, she thinks that he doesn’t deserve to get wounded like that. As they get farther from home, the sky seems to turn darker. The clouds are rolling in the sky, a rain probably going to pour soon.

“Wow, it’s dark now. Shall we go back?” Leonard says as he is looking at the sky. The wind makes the clouds gather faster than it should be.

“Just a bit more, Leon. It’s going to be fine anyway… I mean I still can navigate the forest even when it’s dark.” Eydis shakes her head. She still wants to find her father after all.

“Okay then… let’s do it faster.” Leonard smiles. He walks again, now he walks closer to the half _huldra_ girl in case he is getting lost or something.

They search continues after that. They walk a little bit deeper in the forest that now they are in the hilly part of the forest. Eydis leads them to walk through the forest while Leonard is trying to be as close as possible with Eydis. But unfortunately for them, the water droplets are starting to fall to the ground. Eydis blinks and looking to the sky. The rain gives them no mercy and it pours down so heavy out of blue.

“God, what…” Eydis curses under her breath. They hadn’t got a chance to find a shelter and now they’re wet though the trees make it better.

“See? I said that we should go back.” Leonard chuckles softly. He enjoys the rain though it feels cold.

“Fine then, let’s find a shelter.” Eydis nods. She walks before stopping when Leonard takes her hand. A faint blush appears on her face when he holds her hand.

“Agree…” Leonard nods at her. He holds her hand tighter and then they walk again.

Eydis walks faster and faster since the rain is getting harder and the wind is getting stronger. They should find somewhere where they can warm themselves. The ground is getting more and more slippery, so they had to be extra careful now.

“Ah!” Eydis screams in surprised, a thunder just hit a tree at the top of them. Eydis leads them away from the tree while she is still surprised. Her hand on Leonard’s hand getting loosened, and Eydis slipped away. She falls to the ground and rolls down.

“Eydis!” Leonard shouts at her and runs to save her. Eydis looking at him once she stopped rolling in the ground.

“Careful, Leon.” She warns him. Leon nods at her and slowly approaching her closer. Eydis tries to get up but fails, she sprints her ankle pretty bad.

“Are you okay?” Leonard asks. He is now close enough to her and at last he noticed her legs. Eydis shakes her head at him.

“Not really… I guess we can’t go back or find a shelter.” Eydis sighs. The weather is getting colder, but she can’t make him to help her to walk.

“No, we can still go back. I think I can fly, low enough so we won’t get caught by the thunder.” Leonard shakes his head. He smiles at her.

“Wait… your wound?” Eydis frowns. She is worried about him.

“It’s better now. I think I still can fly for a bit.” Leonard grabs her hand and hold it gently to assure her that he is okay. Eydis nods after that.

“I guess we have no choice… let’s go.” Eydis smiles. Leonard helps her to get up and let her holds to the closest tree to stand up.

Leonard moves away from Eydis after that. He undoes the magic that helps him to transform into a human. Now in his dragon form, she helps Eydis to gets in and riding him at his neck. Leonard flies up to the sky. Leonard is trying to be as careful as possible, he doesn’t want to get hit by the thunder or let Eydis fall.

“Whoa… it looks beautiful up here.” Eydis smiles. She is enjoying the view though they don’t fly high enough to see everything.

“I wish I can bring you higher… but it’s too dangerous now.” Leonard smiles. He is happy that Eydis enjoys their short fly.

And now they are back at Eydis’ home again. Leonard carefully lands on the ground. Magnus is already waiting on the ground. He smiles at Leonard and Eydis, Magnus seems to be happy to see the dragon.

“Father!” Eydis shouts. It seems that she is relieved that her father is back again.

“There my daughter. Don’t roam around again. But it seems you’re lucky now that you got a chance to fly.” Magnus says while he is smiling widely at her daughter.

“She needs help, she sprained her ankle and I think I can’t maintain this form too long…” Leonard chuckles softly.

“Alright.” Magnus walks at Leonard. He helps to take Eydis from him. Leonard transform back to be a human, his wound hadn’t healed fully after all and his human form helps to conserve his energy for healing.

“Uh… I’m sorry, father. I’m so careless…” Eydis says while he is looking down. Magnus only smiles at his daughter while repositioning her in his arm so she can get carried back to the house comfortably.

“It’s fine, we need to get in. Mother is worried,” Magnus says as he walks. “You too Mr. Dragon. You are welcomed at our small house.”

“Well… thanks.” Leonard gets up and walking behind Magnus. They walk back inside the house to warm themselves up.

***

Days had passed since Eydis found Leonard in the forest. His wound is almost healing completely, he just needs to wait until his scars are gone completely. And now Eydis is looking at sleeping Leonard. It’s still pretty early in the morning after all. Leonard hasn’t shown any sign that he is going to wake up soon. While Eydis is watching Leonard’s voice carefully, Eydis heard a sound inside the house. She thought that her mother or father had woken up, but something else shows up. A small boy smiles at her, Eydis jumps in surprised.

“Leon, master Alice is looking for you!” Says the boy. Eydis recognize the shape of the creature. It’s definitely a selkie.

“Intruder, get away!” Eydis shouts. She grabs a broom and tries to chase the selkie away.

“Peter is not an intruder! Peter is master Alice’s familiar.” The selkie runs and trying to explain. The noise wakes Leonard up.

“What the—God Peter what are you doing here?” Leonard is looking at the selkie. Peter walks to him to hide from Eydis.

“To tell you that master Alice wants you home.” Peter says while he is still hiding behind Leonard.

“Eydis stop. He is not dangerous.” Leonard smiles at Eydis. Eydis lowers her broom after that.

“Sorry.” Eydis sighs. She is staring at the selkie. But her staring contest need to end because Svana walks to the room and looking at everyone there.

“What’s the noise?” Svana frowns. She just noticed that she has a guest. “Oh, Alice’s familiar…”

“Miss Svana, right? Master Alice says that I need to take Leon home.” Peter grins. Svana nods after that.

“If that’s okay with him. His wound had healed now anyway. You don’t have to come, you know.” Svana says softly.

“Well… I don’t mind going home now.” Leonard says before he is looking at Eydis. Somehow, he doesn’t want to leave her.

“Go home, Leon. If your lady witch need you then you should go.” Eydis smiles. She doesn’t want him to go but he needs to go home.

“Eydis should go with Peter too! Master Alice says she should come too!” Peter grins. Svana is looking at her daughter after that.

“Well… I—I don’t think I should go. I belong here, mother wouldn’t be pleased too.” Eydis shakes her head.

“Actually… I was thinking to send you to Alice when you’re older. Your father rejects her offer to be taught by her, I had promised I will let her teach my child…” Svana is looking at her daughter. She doesn’t want to let her go as early as this. “Go ask Magnus. If he lets you go then you should go. I’ll be here checking Leonard’s wound for the last time.” Svana smiles. Her smile looks a little bit sad, yet she knows one day she needs to set her daughter free.

“Mother… fine…” Eydis nods. She is happy to get the opportunity, so she walks to find her father.

***

“Father… can I ask you something?” Eydis asks when he finds his father is taking care of their herbal plants. Magnus turns his head.

“Yes, what is it darling?” Magnus smiles at her.

“Alice… asks me to be her disciple. Would you let me go?” Eydis asks softly. She is a little bit nervous.

“What? Oh my… I never thought that she will ask us this early. You can go if you want, Eydis. I can see that your magic is not improving, probably you need a teacher.” Magnus smiles. He walks to hug his daughter after that.

“Are you sure?” Eydis asks. She doesn’t want to upset him at all.

“Yes… I have a feeling you should go. I was your age too when I meet your mother. Your adventure must start somewhere sooner too, right?” Magnus grins. He let go of his hug and pats his daughter’s head.

“Oh well… I need to tell mother…” Eydis nods.

“Let me go with you. This is a big day for you.” Magnus smiles, he takes her daughter’s hand and walking back home. He can’t believe at last he needs to send his beloved daughter away and all he wants now is to hold her like when she was young.

***

The next day Eydis is ready to go. Svana and Magnus had a hard time to say goodbye, but they respect Eydis’ decision so much. They know that Eydis will be better when she finds a teacher to teach her magic. They realized that they can’t give what Eydis needs. Eydis is holding her bag while she is at the top of Leonard already. Peter is there with her. Eydis looking at her parents for the last time. She smiles at them.

“I will go now, father… mother… I’ll be back before you know it.” Eydis says softly. Svana walks closer to hold Eydis’ hand for the last time after that.

“Take care my dear, and take this with you.” Svana says, she gives a necklace to Eydis. It’s a charm for Eydis.

“Thanks mother, I’ll take care of it.” Eydis nods and smile.

“Tell Alice my apology too for rejecting her offer.” Magnus grins. Eydis nods after that.

“We will go now… I will take care of her and I bet lady Alice will do it too.” Leonard nods at Svana and Magnus.

“I know, she is the best witch and the one who still cares about all the children of the night including fairies and spirits.” Svana nods back and smile.

“Well… see you later then, father and mother!” Eydis smiles at them for the last time. Leonard moves his wings and takes off after that. They fly away from the forest to the sky.

Eydis feels heavy to leave her home. But her father is right, sooner or later she will find her adventure and she need to accept that. She is the one who wants to learn more of magic after all, now she is heading on to learn something new. She smiles at the blue sky while she flies high. It’s a strange scenery she never seen but one day she will get used to soar in the sky as long as Leonard is there with her.

**_Bonus_ **

“Are you sure it’s a good decision to let Eydis go?” Magnus mumbles softly as he is leaning closer to his wife. He is sad obviously, but he wants the best for his daughter too.

“Of course… what else we can do? She is a talented one, yet her talents gone waste in this forest. I always know that.” Svana holds Magnus’ hand after that. She doesn’t want to let her daughter go as well but she knows what’s the best for Eydis.

“I believe in you. I mean, mother instinct is always right… also that you’re the most overprotective one around her.” Magnus chuckles softly. He sighs after that.

“Yeah… and there is always a next chance to raise another like her too…” Svana mumbles. Her free hand touches her stomach while her other hand holds Magnus’ hand tighter.

“Huh? What do you mean? You want to train another witch again?” Magnus smiles at her. He would be glad to teach a random witch who lives nearby anyway.

“Sort of like that… you will get what I mean later.” Svana nods and smile.

“Aww Svana, tell me!” Magnus giggles softly before he kisses her cheek.

“Patience, Magnus. Like how you learn magic.” Svana smiles. Svana let go of her hand and walks back to the house. Magnus is following her from behind. They get inside the house again to find some warmth before the forest offers them a new adventure.

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... this took me a while to write...


End file.
